


You'll always have my heart

by TwistedNymph



Category: Naruto
Genre: Death, Heartattack, M/M, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedNymph/pseuds/TwistedNymph
Summary: A short and old mini-fic I did a while ago, I was inspired by something I saw online and decided to write something to make everyone sad. It's pretty old and doesn't depict my recent work ! Not much of a story, just pulling some heart strings!If you guys like the prompt I might turn it into an actual story!





	You'll always have my heart

Naruto Uzumaki woke up in the middle of the night to an agonizing pain locating in his chest, crying out in pain he woke up his sleeping boyfriend who instantly tried to calm him down.

"Naruto? Naruto what's wrong?!" Sasuke shouted. His boyfriend ignored him and kept clutching his chest. The raven thought he was having a heart attack and frantically dialed 911 into the phone located by the side of the bed. An ambulance arrived moments later and carried Naruto into the back of the van, Sasuke running after and getting in with him. He held the blonde's hand as an oygen mask was placed over his face to knock him out to stop the pain. Tears rushed down Sasuke's face as nurses tried to figure out what was wrong with him. Naruto wasn't fully unconscious and sleeply opened his eyes, pain still written all over his face as he whispered "Sasuke... Stay with me..." Pain was in his voice and Sasuke knew this was serious. Nodding and squeezing the blonde's hand he watched as the azure eyes closed, the body they were located in falling into an unconscious state.  
The moment the ambulance pulled up at the hospital Naruto was rushed off into A and E. Sasuke was left in the waiting room, wondering and worrying about what could be the problem. It was then when a doctor walked in and brought the young male to his office. Sasuke listened to what the doctor had to say and thought quickly to himself. He knew he had to make a decision, there was no middle ground. Someone was going to suffer. Sasuke sighed to himself, he knew what he had to do. Yes, he was scared, but anyone would be.  
Four hours later Naruto opened his eyes. He was in a bright room, a hospital room to be exact. He couldn't remember much, in fact he couldn't remember why he was here in the first time. Had he fallen? Had he hurt himself? Naruto tried to sit up but instantly a sharp stabbing pain shot up his chest causing him to call out and fall back down. A nurse came into the room with a chart and stood in front of the blonde's bed.

"Naruto please don't move" she said kindly, "you've just undergone surgery"

"surgery?" Naruto asked slightly confused and she looked up as a tall man walked through the door.

"Let me explain, you may go now Hinata" he said. The blue haired nurse ran off quickly and soon it was only the doctor and Naruto. "Naruto... You had a weak heart, and it acted up hours ago, you had to undergo heart surgery..."

"okay... So I'm not going to die right..?" The blonde asked and the doctor shook his head, "that's great!!" Naruto shouted but the doctor sighed.

"There's a catch... You see, if you didn't get the right heart you would die, and only one person had that heart..." Naruto looked confused, he didn't care, he just wanted to see Sasuke, he wanted to see his proud expression at how strong he's been. Where was he anyway?

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, the doctor looked down,

"that's the catch..." Naruto knew what was coming next, but he needed to make sure. He didn't want to hear the words, but he couldn't stop himself,

"what's the catch...?" 

"The heart you needed.... Was the one Sasuke had"

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my profile to see the stories that are in the making! Feel free to dm me and suggest a pairing and theme! I'd love to write you guys something!


End file.
